New Year
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Es año nuevo, y con ello viene las esperanzas y nuevas metas. Pero, ¿Lo será también para el amor? Eso lo sabrá Touya Kinomoto cuando acepte y confiese sus sentimientos.
1. Hermanos Kinomoto

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo I: Hermanos Kinomoto<span>_

El sonido de los pájaros cantar, demostraban que el día ya se estaba esclareciendo mostrado un cielo azul con nubes blancas y un sol que dudaba en salir. Los pequeños animalitos no dejaban de de hacer el molesto ruido, y dos jóvenes que dormían placidamente en habitaciones separadas, tenían que cortar el sueño para levantarse. Ese año sería diferente, pero no sabían la razón exacta.

—Unos minutos más, por favor —gemía una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, pero que no se veía porque estaban cerrados. Se arropo hasta la cabeza, se giro sobre lado izquierdo y siguió dormida.

Mientras que en la otra habitación…

—Malditos pájaros, deberían callarse y no molestar a la gente que queremos dormir —murmuro muy fastidiado un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Sin darse cuenta había botado la sabana quedando sólo en boxers mientras se movía buscando una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo.

El único que no se fastidiaba del cantar de los animalitos, era un señor de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color. Él tenía que madrugar porque tenía reunión con el decano de la Universidad de Tokio. Miro la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor, pensaba en despertarla, pero al último momento decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez aún siga cansada después de la salida de la noche anterior. Fue al cuarto de su hijo, pero así mismo, pensó en no interrumpir sus sueños, había llegado tarde del trabajo.

Suspiro.

Mejor haría el desayuno él solo y le dejaría a sus hijos ya listo para que sólo comieran. Extrañaba a Nadeshiko. Hace tanto tiempo de su fallecimiento, que aún lo sentía como si fuese ayer. Suspiro. Mejor haría el café, y les dejaría una nota escrita en la puerta de la refrigeradora. Lo más probable quien la lea sea su primogénito, él tendría que despertar temprano, aunque ese día no iría al trabajo. Pero es la costumbre, ¿no?

Mientras hacia los huevos revueltos, tostaba el pan, preparaba el jugo y el café, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido durante esos años. La soledad lo carcomía de a poco, pero no fue hasta cuando su hija entro a la adolescencia que empezó a tratar a Sonomi Daidouji de otra manera. Por un tiempo, ella no quería saber nada de él debido a que se caso con Nadeshiko. Pero sus hijas eran las mejores amigas de niñas. Para ser más exactos desde cuarto grado.

Ella lo ayudo mucho con la crianza de Sakura en su adolescencia. Touya lo había hecho cuando era niña. Él se sentía dichoso de eso. Porque a pesar de su trabajo, de sus viajes nunca descuido de sus hijos, les crió con mucha responsabilidad, amor, y modales. También fue como un padre para la hija de Sonomi, y algunas veces ella se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Tomoyo Daidouji era una joven la cual despertaba el interés de muchos muchachos, y la envidia de las chicas, al igual que su hija Sakura. Ambas son totalmente opuestas.

**Tomoyo Daidouji:**

Piel blanca. Ojos color violetas, como la joya amatista. Pelo negro con destellos azules largo, ondulado hasta la cintura. Analítica, observadora, perspicaz, sencilla y humilde.

Ella se percataba perfectamente de los sentimientos de los demás, pero ocultaba los suyos. Antes no era así, se convirtió a raíz del abandono de su padre. Nunca dejaba que alguien la viera triste, o llorando. Excepto por una vez, que fue encontrada por…

Mejor olvidar.

**Sakura Kinomoto:**

Piel blanca. Ojos color verde, como la joya esmeralda. Pelo castaño, corto hasta la altura de los hombros. Un tanto despistada, pero ya no tanto como en su niñez, sincera, amigable, noble y un tanto activa, pues le encantaba los deportes y los practicaba cuando podía. Sin contar que en su época de adolescente ella perteneció al equipo de porristas del instituto Seijo. Era abierta, en sus ojos se podía leer con facilidad lo que ella sentía, y casi nunca ocultaba sus sentimientos. Aunque de vez en cuando lo hacia, y en esas pocas veces, lo hacia bien sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera la misma Tomoyo.

Aunque con ella era imposible ocultarle algo

Y ahí están las dos mejores amigas, tan opuestas como el aceite y el agua.

Pero así se querían.

Y lo peor de todo, era el secreto que había ocultado Tomoyo a Sakura durante un año y medio. El miedo a perder su amistad, la obligo a no decir nada por todo ese tiempo. Pero ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo, porque si no lo hacia, en cualquier momento se volvería loca. Pero, como siempre el bendito _pero_, no quería importunar a los hermanos Kinomoto.

Fujitaka pensaba que Tomoyo y Sakura ya eran dos jóvenes de veintitrés años, mujeres hechas y derechas que en cualquier momento harían de su vida lo que mejor les parezca. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso lo viene venir de su hija, pues ya esta comprometida con Shaoran y cuando menos se lo espera, anuncia la fecha de la boda. Se aplazo por varios motivos, pero uno de ellos era el asunto que tenia Xiao Lang con el clan, y las empresas. Pero en esos momentos ya tiene luz verde para el anuncio. ¿Cuándo lo harían?

El señor Kinomoto dejo el desayuno preparado, cogio un bolígrafo y escribió una nota. El papel lo dejo en la puerta de la refrigeradora. Luego fue a la puerta principal, tomo su chaqueta, pues la mañana era fresca y salió de casa. Ese día seria un poco largo, porque si bien no tiene que dar clases, tenía una reunión con el decano de la facultad, y parece que se va a demorar muchas horas. Por lo menos, no tendría que viajar hacer una excavación hacia algún país por los próximos días. Eso era un alivio, pasaría más tiempo con sus hijos, en especial con Sakura, aunque dudaba mucho, pues ahora ella tiene sus propias cosas que hacer.

**9:30 a.m.**

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. La persona que lo tocaba estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Pues, otra de sus cualidades, es ser puntual y su amiga la había citado a esa hora para que la ayude a arreglarse para la salida que tendría con su prometido. Pero conociéndola, ella de seguro seguirá dormida, porque es imposible despertarla. Siempre tuvo el sueño pesado, y le costaba levantarse temprano. Peor si había salido la noche anterior a una fiesta. Simplemente ni un terremoto la levantaría.

Al escuchar el sonido, se fastidio. Primero los pájaros, ahora el timbre de su casa. Mataría a quien haya sido el osado de despertarla tan temprano, lo juraba a los cuatro vientos. Retiro la colcha de su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama, tratando de despertarse, aunque no lo consiguió, pues el molesto ruido no dejaba que se ubicara bien en el tiempo/espacio. Se levanto, se puso sus sandalias y salio de la habitación. Caminaba a paso lento, maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurriera en la cabeza.

Finalmente llego a la puerta. La abrió y la sangre se le fue a los pies…

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de aquello?

Y su boca hizo un Oh silencioso.

—Supongo que te olvidaste de que venia a verte, ¿verdad? —lo dijo con aparente calma, la joven Daidouji. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

—No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué cosa, Sakura?

—Oh, esta bien. Anoche me fui a una fiesta y me quede hasta las tres y media de la mañana. También bebí como loca, cosa que me arrepiento porque tengo un dolor de cabeza que es un infierno y sólo quería dormir hasta más tarde —termino de decir. Había hablado de recorrido. Y si Tomoyo no entendió, que pena.

—¿Y tu salida con Li?

—Lo iba a llamar para decirle que mejor nos viéramos en la tarde, pero ya que estas aquí, mejor termino por despertarme bien y empezar a arreglarme.

Y justo cuando Tomoyo iba a ingresar a la casa, aparece el hombre por el cual sueña todas las noches. Touya. Estaba parado enfrente de las dos amigas, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de la ojivioleta.

—¿Quién es Monstruo?

—Es Tomoyo, Touya. Por cierto, yo también te adoro —lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Si. Voy a salir con Shaoran —justo cuando iba a replicar, su hermana lo corto —. Y si no te gusta, pues que pena. Yo si tengo vida, que tú no la tengas no es mi problema. Déjame de celarme que me tienes ya fastidiada.

—Lo hago porque…

—No me interesa los motivos por el cual lo hagas. Sólo te advierto que si sigues así, me perderás para siempre, hermano. Hablo en serio.

—Sakura…

—¿Sabes qué? Búscate una mujer que te satisfaga en la cama, y a mi déjame en paz. —dicho esto, se fue a su cuarto pasando por un lado de su hermano.

Tomoyo y Touya estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Sakura. Ella por lo general se quedaba callada, o simplemente no prestaba atención, pero los celos de su hermano mayor ya la tenían cansada, y simplemente exploto. Ambos se miraron cuando se percataron de la presencia del otro, pero no dijeron nada. Daidouji subió a la habitación de su amiga para ayudarla con la ropa. Tal vez hable un poco con ella para que se calme, no sería bueno que saliera así a la calle.

Cuando entro, escucho el agua caer. Supuso que Kinomoto estaba ya bañándose, arreglo la cama y se sentó en ella para esperarla. En ese lapso de tiempo pensaba en muchas cosas que había vivido en sus cortos veintitrés años. Definitivamente Sakura había cambiando tanto. Incluso la había visto beber y fumar uno que otro cigarrillo. Solía decirle: _Los nervios me tienen de punta, y el tabaco me tranquiliza un poco._

No sabía si Li tenia conocimiento o no, pero cuando tuviera oportunidad de hablar con él, lo haría. Su amiga no podía seguir así. Tal vez la sobreprotección de Touya la tenga al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero tampoco era para que se refugiara en el cigarrillo como si fuese un último recurso. Lo mismo pasaba con las bebidas alcohólicas. Lo bueno de todo, es que Sakura no perdía más la cabeza era por la relación que tiene con Shaoran y eso la tranquilizaba.

Los hermanos Kinomoto eran conocidos por su belleza, su personalidad y sus celos. Aunque Sakura quiera negarlo, ella también solía celar a Touya, pero no de la misma manera. Tampoco se metía en las relaciones de él, pero de un tiempo acá, vio que no se relacionaba con ninguna mujer y que estaba solo. Cuando le preguntaba el motivo, solía decirle que el trabajo le absorbe bastante el tiempo para las salidas, que prefiere descansar.

Y ese cuento ni él mismo se lo creía.

Sakura salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y con la otra se secaba el pelo. Miro que su amiga estaba perdida pensando en quien sabe que cosas y prefirió no importunarla. Pero le había prometido que se dejaría arreglar para esa salida con su prometido, así que soltando un sonoro suspiro se dirigió a ella para hacerla regresar al planeta tierra, de donde sea en que este.

La movió de los hombros, nada. Le paso la mano por delante de sus ojos amatista, tampoco. La zarandeo un poco, seguía sin responder. Bien, utilizaría el último recurso. Se armo de valor y…

—¡Tomoyo! —pego el grito más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó la amatista un tanto confundida.

—Será que estoy tratando de hacer que dejes de estar en trance, y me prestes atención —le dijo la ojiverde con una ceja alzada.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando

—¿Quién es el macho que te tiene así?

Y ante esa pregunta, casi se atora con su propia saliva la ojivioleta. ¡Que descarada que es su amiga! Se miraron por unos segundos, y Tomoyo considero mejor quedarse callada. No era momento de revelarle su secreto. No estaba preparada, para nada. Miro a Sakura, y disimuladamente se mordió el labio inferior como muestra del nerviosismo que tenía. La apreciaba, mucho, pero no sabría que reacción tendría si le dijera que estaba enamorada de su hermano. ¡Tal vez la mate! Y ella es muy joven para morir.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga se había quitado la toalla, se ponía una tanga color verde oscuro, el sostén del mismo color. Luego se puso una falda jean, una camisera de tirantes sport con un estampado de un grupo de rock y unas sandalias azul marino. Se la veía bien, aunque estuviese vestida de sport. A Sakura le queda cualquier tipo de ropa, eso no había duda.

—¿Seguro te pondrás esa camiseta?

—Si, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Vas a salir con Shaoran, Sakura —comento la ojivioleta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No entiendo…

—Es una salida un poco semi-informal. De seguro van a ir al festival que hay en el parque pingüino, y digamos que esa camiseta no es para la ocasión.

Lo pensó por unos segundos y luego dijo:

—Tienes razón —y se dirigió al armario a buscar otra. Después de varios minutos, saco una camiseta rosa con un estampado que decía: _Be my song_ sobre una guitarra con alas. Se la enseño a su amiga, y ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Su mente se volvió a perder.

Y tenía que poner atención en su mejor amiga, a como dé lugar.

Suspiro.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero tampoco la iba a presionar para que le contara lo que pasara, tal vez cuando este lista se lo diga. Es lo más probable. Aunque eso no iba con Daidouji, ella no era así, pero las personas cambian, y bueno, tal vez no fue la excepción a eso. Ella misma era un claro ejemplo de lo que se hablaba.

La miro a los ojos.

Esmeraldas vs Amatista.

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa y de manera suave.

—Vamos a desayunar. Shaoran no tardará en llegar.

Y ambas se fueron a la cocina. Pero antes, la ojiverde tomo su cartera, la cual contenía su BlackBerry, su billetera, una caja de cigarrillos, y las llaves de la casa. Intuía que a Tomoyo no le gusta que ella fume, pero que podía hacer si su hermano tiene sus pobres nervios destrozados con su ataque de celos. Y eso que se ha detenido un poco, sólo un poco.

_¿Será que tendré buenas noticias en algún momento?_

—¿Por qué demoraste, Sakura?

—Fui a ver mi cartera. Así estoy lista cuando Shaoran llegue. Además, no tengo ganas de volver a subir.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a desayunar, Tomoyo?

—No, gracias. Ya vine desayunando —_mentirosa. Eres una vil mentirosa._

¡Cállate! Nadie te ha llamado conciencia.

_Y encima, gruñona_

Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm.

_¿Y te atreves, todavía, a ponerte a cantar enjoy de silence de depeche mode?_

Aja. A ver si así entiendes que no debes molestarme.

Y una sonrisa angelical apareció en su rostro. Sakura la vio extrañada, pensando que tal vez su amiga este imaginando cosas no apta para menores de dieciocho años. Daidouji se dio cuenta de eso, y se sonrojo. ¡Se sonrojo! Eso era nuevo, puesto que la ojivioleta nunca lo hacia. Es más, cuando eran niñas y adolescentes, era ella la que la molestaba a Kinomoto para verla sonrojada.

Pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, y la ojiverde lo hizo.

Tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar.

De un momento a otro noto que su amiga se tensaba, aunque no entendía el motivo. Se percato que tenía un papel entre sus manos, y todavía no se había sentado a tomar el desayuno. Su mirada se volvió tierna imaginando de quien puede ser esa nota. Ella sabía cuanto extrañaba a su padre, pero desde hace mucho tiempo tuvo que aceptar que las cosas eran como eran, y que no se podía hacer nada. Ese era su trabajo.

_Queridos niños:_

_He tenido que salir para la universidad a una reunión con el decano de la facultad. Tal vez demore, no sé a que hora regrese a casa. Ahí les deje preparado el desayuno para que coman antes de que hagan alguna actividad. Por el almuerzo, de seguro van a comer afuera, pero si no es así, en la refrigeradora hay comida para que se puedan preparar._

_Con amor,_

_Papá_

Termino de leer Sakura en voz alta, su amiga la escucho con atención. Su padre se preocupaba por ellos, aunque estuviera lejos o en el trabajo. ¡Aún los llamaba niños! Para el señor Fujitaka, sus hijos todavía conservan la esencia de la niñez aunque ya están grandes y haciendo sus vida. Bueno, Touya seguía soltero, y no se interesaba por buscar una mujer, o tal vez esa era la imagen que quería dar. Con ese hombre era imposible saber que sentía o pensaba.

**10:30 a.m**.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Tomoyo fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con Shaoran. Él también era puntual cuando se trataba de ir algún lugar, incluso si se trataba de la empresa. Pues él podía entrar a las nueve de la mañana, pero siempre llegaba a las ocho y media junto con los demás empleados. _Soy el presidente de la compañía, debo de dar el ejemplo a mis empleados_, solía decir.

—Buenos días, Daidouji.

—Buenos días, Li. Pasa, en un momento tendrás a Sakura aquí. Está desayunando.

Y se fue para llamar a su amiga. Cuando entro a la cocina, la vio un tanto apagada, ella no era así. De hecho, estaba contenta con la salida que tendría con su prometido. Tal vez la nota que dejo su padre la puso así, pero que podía hacer, si eso eran obligaciones de él y no podía saltárselas. La miro con cierta tristeza, y hasta con cierta melancolía.

—¿Es por lo de tu padre, verdad? —preguntó la ojivioleta provocando que su amiga saltara del susto. Había estado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—En parte. Me gustaría que se consiguiera una mujer para que no este solo y pueda pasar estas fechas con alguien. Yo hago mi vida, Touya… bueno, él también lo hace a su manera. Aunque pasemos navidad juntos, en año nuevo cada quien pasa por su cuenta.

—Lo entiendo. Pero eso es decisión de él, y hay que respetarla, Sakura.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Por cierto, Li está aquí. Te está esperando en la puerta.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

Kinomoto salió de la cocina, tomo su cartera y fue a ver a su prometido.

—Hola, princesa —saludo Li dándole un tierno beso en los labios de su prometida.

—Hola, amor. ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto.

Y ambos salieron con dirección al festival navideño que había en el parque pingüino. Durante todo el mes de diciembre se realiza el evento hasta el treinta y uno, que terminaba con un espectáculo de juegos artificiales dando la bienvenida al nuevo año. Alrededor del parque se colocaban carpas en donde se mostraba una variedad de recuerdos por la fecha.

_Amor._

_Felicidad._

_Éxitos._

En el centro del parque, se colocaba una tarima en donde se presentaba artistas locales cantando los tradicionales villacincos, covers o canciones escritas por ellos mismos. También solía presentarse chicos que se inscribían para demostrar algún talento, como la poesía, por ejemplo. Todo el pueblo se contagiaba de la alegría que demostraba el festival. De verdad que diciembre era un mes bastante movido, y no sólo en el plano comercial.

Y los Kinomoto no eran la excepción.

Aunque lo que dijo Sakura era una verdad: el treinta y uno de diciembre cada quien pasaba el año nuevo. Ella lo hacia en compañía de Shaoran en China, pero ese año no pudieron viajar y lo pasarían en su departamento. Touya lo pasaba con Yukito, pero este al estar ya casado con Nakuru, no lo podría hacer, así que de seguro se iria algún lado de viaje. Y su padre, bueno, el se quedaba en casa viendo llegar el nuevo año completamente solo.

Mientras los castaños paseaban mirando lo que había en el parque pingüino, la casa de los Kinomoto era un silencio sepulcral. Tomoyo miraba absorta a través de la ventana el cielo azul con nubes blancas, un cielo totalmente despejado. El sol, bueno, tal vez se fue a descansar hasta otro día. Sin darse cuenta, Touya apareció detrás de ella, contemplándola.

Ella era la mujer por la cual no dormía algunas noches.

Y de por medio estaba su hermana menor.

¿Qué pasaría si la relación entre ellos dos no funcionaba? ¿Su hermana menor se vería afectada? Y él no quería eso, para nada. Muy en el fondo, no deseaba que la felicidad de su monstruo se viera opacada por los problemas de ellos dos. Suspiro con nostalgia.

Amatista vs Marrones

—Pensé que te había ido, Tomoyo.

—No. Me quede pensando, eso es todo.

—Voy a desayunar, ¿vienes? —pregunto tratando de esquivar los pensamientos de: _pregúntale en que pensaba_.

—Claro. No he desayunado, y no me vendría mal hacerlo en compañía.

—¿No desayunaste con la monstruo? —estaba sorprendido.

—No. No quise quitarle más tiempo. Si me sentaba a tomar el café con ella, de seguro nos hubiésemos puesto a conversar y se hubiera atrasado en su salida con Shaoran.

Touya bufó. Ella sonrió.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto sirvió el desayuno para él y su compañera. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Sakura aún retumbaba en su cerebro como taladro. No la culpaba de su reaccionar, en parte él se la echaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo celándola, que hasta daba entender otra cosa. Pero es que no aceptaba aquello, se le hacía difícil.

Tomoyo por inercia cogio la mano de Touya, se la acariciaba con ternura. Lo miro a los ojos, como tratando de decirle lo mucho que lo ama, pero no podía. En esos momentos, para él los ojos violeta de ella le parecían la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en toda su vida, ni siquiera la piedra preciosa le llegaba a los talones de ella.

No había punto de comparación. Ella era un ángel, uno bien hermoso.

—Debes entender, Touya, que Sakura ya creció. No puedes tenerla siempre como una niña de diez años.

—Lo sé. Pero se me hace difícil. Sobre todo, porque ayude a criarla cuando era una niña. Me cuesta no verla de otro modo.

Tomoyo sabía eso. Porque de seguro, a ella mismo la ve igual, y no como una mujer hecha y derecha de veintitrés años. Si, no había ninguna probabilidad que Touya Kinomoto la viese de otro modo, porque ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor. Frustrante.

—¿Piensas hacer algo hoy, Tomoyo?

—La verdad, no. ¿Y tú?

—Nada, la verdad. Por suerte no tengo que ir a la oficina —medito por unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea —¿Qué tal si me acompañas al parque pingüino al festival?

Tomoyo rió. Touya se confundió. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

—¿Piensas seguir a tu hermana para ver que hace con Li? —Oh, era eso.

—No… —al ver los ojos de Tomoyo que no le creía nada, se resigno —Lo juro. No pienso seguirla. Hace tiempo que no voy allá. Y si nos encontramos, prometo portarme bien —lo dijo como si fuese un niño pequeño tratando de obedecer a su madre.

—Esta bien.

Touya se levanto y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, aún seguía con la pijama puesta. Saldría con Tomoyo, y eso le alegro un poco el día. A veces se imaginaba como sería cuando ambos estén casados, saliendo a pasear por ahí cogidos de la mano, o viendo el atardecer juntos, en donde él la abraza por la espalda de manera protectora. Pero quedaba ahí, en sueños que tal vez no se puedan cumplir.

¿Por qué tenía que ser demasiado mayor que ella, por qué?

En el sofá de la sala se encontraba Daidouji. Al igual que Kinomoto, estaba pensando en como sería si vida si fuesen algo más que simplemente amigos. Sabía que eso sería un poco imposible, pues la diferencia de edades, el hecho de que él la vea como una niña y su madre, complicaba la situación. Bastante. Pero no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de él, de ese espécimen de macho y de seguro semental. ¡Pero que cosas piensas pervertida Tomoyo!

Su cuerpo de adonis, sus perfectos pectorales, los cuadritos en su estomago plano, los brazos fuertes, bien trabajados. Encima un poco de chocolate cayendo desde le cuello, pasando por su torso, llegando hasta… ¡basta, Tomoyo! Y de seguro _su amiguito_ ha de ser grande, mostrándose en todo su esplendor listo para la acción, haciendo un hermoso baile con ella.

¡Oh, por Dios! Eres una pervertida Tomoyo Daidouji.

De seguro cuando llegue a casa se tendrá que dar una ducha de agua bien fría, ¡y ella detesta el agua fría!

I'd go anywhere for you  
>Anywhere you asked me to<br>I'd do anything for you  
>Anything you want me to<br>Your love as far as I can see  
>Is all I'm ever gonna need<br>There's one thing for sure  
>I know it's true<br>Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

Touya Kinomoto haciendo lo imposible por el amor de la ojivioleta, eso es nuevo. Si tomamos en cuenta que él no es esa clase de hombre. Pero que se puede pedir, si él está enamorado de ella. Pero hay muchos obstáculos, y de paso, ¿Por qué ella se enamoraría de alguien como él? Ella de seguro ya tiene algún pretendiente de su misma edad, que tal vez le pueda dar cosas mejores que él.

Bajo por las escaleras, y se encontró con una pensativa Tomoyo. Últimamente eso era lo que hacía ella, pensar, pero ¿en qué? O mejor dicho, ¿en quién? De sólo tener la idea que ella tendría a otro hombre en su vida, la sangre le hervía, pero no podía hacer nada y eso le molestaba mucho. Se sentía un completo inútil, y él no lo era. Pero antes de acercarse, vio como ella lo miro con una sonrisa, aquella la cual hizo que se enamorara cada vez más. Era su luz, eso era definitivo.

Salieron en dirección al parque pingüino, y por primera vez pensó en no encontrarse con su hermana menor, pues quería disfrutar de la compañía del ángel que llevaba a lado. Quería sentir que esa salida era de sólo ellos dos, de nadie más. Pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas, y aparecen en el momento menos indicado, como siempre. Iban sumidos en un silencio, ni bueno ni malo, sólo era eso, silencio.

Tenían miedo de que si decían alguna cosa, tal vez la magia del momento se fuera abajo y eso no quería. Para nada. Por primera vez salían como un hombre y una mujer, no como el hermano de Sakura buscando celarla, y ella como la buena amiga de ella tratando de detenerlo a toda costa. Él es un hombre muy celoso, apostaba que si su madre viviera, él la celaría también, aunque quien sabe, conociendo como es el señor Fujitaka, posiblemente no se lo hubiese permitido.

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
>I try to walk away and I stumble<br>Though I try to hide it it's clear  
>My world crumbles when you are not near<br>Goodbye and I choke  
>I try to walk away and I stumble<br>Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
>My world crumbles when you are not near<p>

¡Que oportuna era la canción!

¿Por qué tenía que ponerla justo en ese momento?

Suspiro.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿Por qué ponen justo la canción con la cual me identifico? Esas letras dicen lo que siento por Touya. ¡No puedo olvidarlo, por más que lo intento!_

Bien, calma. Ante todo y sobre todo, tranquilidad. Por lo menos salieron, y están disfrutando del paseo, y uno muy agradable. Siguieron caminando, cada quien hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se toparon con Sakura y Shaoran que estaban en un puesto donde vendía cosas de la buena suerte para el año nuevo que se aproxima. Y los castaños se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

_¡Ay por Dios, no me jodan! ¿De verdad mi hermano salio a seguirme para ver que estoy haciendo?_

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola, Daidouji. Kinomoto —saludo Li con educación.

—Y dime hermano, ¿saliste a seguirme para ver que estoy haciendo? —pregunto Sakura a la defensiva.

—No… —suspiro al ver la mirada de su hermana que no le creía —Es en serio, Sakura. Invite a Tomoyo a dar una vuelta por el festival, ya que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

—Por esta vez, te creeré. Pero de verdad, deja de perseguirme que me estas volviendo loca.

Y dicho eso cogio la mano de su novio y se fueron al otro extremo del parque. Tomoyo lo miro con una ceja alzada, tratando de descubrir si sus palabras eran sinceras.

—No me mires así, Tomoyo. He dicho la verdad —ahora era él el que estaba a la defensiva.

La joven heredera movió la cabeza con sutiliza y no dijo nada. Mejor sería dejarlo pasar, y continuaron su camino. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, un señor de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, caminaba junto a una señora elegante de cabellos rojizos y ojos violetas. Lo habían visto todo, y estaban sorprendidos de ver a sus hijos juntos paseando por aquel lugar. Touya no había dicho nada, y Tomoyo tampoco.

Fue por casualidad. De seguro.

—Fujitaka, ¿crees que esten saliendo de verdad?

—No lo creo, Sonomi. Si fuese así, ya lo sabría.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer, y dijo:

—Espero que él sepa reconocer lo que tiene debajo de sus narices, Fujitaka. Pero sobre todo, que lo sepa valorar.

—De eso no tengas duda, nunca —y la miro de forma penetrante y seria. Cuando jamás lo había hecho.

¿Será que Sonomi Daidouji ya aceptaba a Touya Kinomoto? Tal vez sea así, por llevar las cosas en completa paz y armonía. También lo hacia por su hija, y respetaría la decisión que tomase, porque al final es el corazón de ella quien manda. No el de otra de persona. También se debía a que ella estaba enamorada, del hombre que llevaba por compañero de paseo en el festival.

You don't know what it's like, baby  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To love somebody  
>To love somebody<br>To love somebody  
>The way I love you<p>

El amor es tan bonito, ¿no? Y es mucho mejor, cuando se es correspondido.

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Literalmente en mi país pasa de las 12:00 a.m y ya estamos 31 de diciembre. Por ello, les traigo este fic de un Touya & Tomoyo. Es un fic corto, no más de tres capítulos, y es posible que haya un epilogo, aunque no estoy muy segura.

Esta historia es mi regalo de año nuevo para mi gran amiga crystal23, no seré una escritora excelente como tú, pero hago lo que más puedo. Espero que te agrade, en especial porque es de la pareja que tanto te gusta.

Aquí utilice tres canciones que son: Backstreet Boys con Anywhere for you, Macy Gray con I try y Bee Gees con To Love Somebody.

Espero reviews, pero sobre todo que les guste esta historia. La estoy haciendo con mucho cariño y con mucho amor.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año y que este fin de año la pasen muy agradable junto a sus familias y amigos.

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Confesiones

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo II: Confesiones<span>_

**30 de diciembre.**

Bien. Literalmente el año se acaba, y las personas empiezan hacer un reencuentro de todo lo que han vivido desde enero hasta el mismo mes de diciembre. Pero la culminación se da el treinta y uno a la media noche. Así que, todavía queda tiempo si por ahí se escapa algo de lo que quieren poner en la lista de cosas buenas y malas que han tenido. Y Tomoyo Daidouji era una de ellas que hacia eso.

Bajaba muy tranquilamente por las escaleras de la mansión, y con paso lento pero elegante, se dirigía a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Nunca le gusto comer en el comedor, siempre decía que era muy grande para ella sola. Además, tenía en mente en pedirle a su madre que la deje vivir en un departamento. Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, y era ese pensamiento que siempre la asaltaba: la dejaría sola en la mansión y ella no quería eso, ¿verdad?

Suspiro.

Al pasar por el comedor, noto que no había nadie. Tal vez su madre haya salido para la juguetería, como siempre lo hace. Esa mujer no descansa un día, y si lo hace el primero de enero es porque es obligatorio, porque sino…_mejor no pensar_. Sin embargo, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con la autora de sus días, sentada en la mesa redonda que había, tomando el café muy tranquilamente. De hecho, cuando la vio, le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella a comer.

Ni corta ni perezosa, lo hizo. ¿Por qué su madre estaba ahí? Hasta donde sabía, a ella le gustaba servirse la comida en el comedor, aunque estuviera sola. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? Cuando se dio cuenta la cuenta, la empleada que tenía de años, se le acerco con ese aire maternal a preguntarle que deseaba servirse, y ella muy gentilmente le contesto que quería: unos huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada y leche con fresa de la marca Nesquik.

Su madre se río. Ella podrá ser una mujer hecha y derecha, tener un título profesional, trabajar en la juguetería como Vicepresidenta de la compañía, ser la presidenta de su propia empresa, ser una mujer de negocios intachable, pero nunca dejara de ser una niña que come cereal con leche o leche con fresa marca Nesquik. Si, Tomoyo Daidouji a sus veintitrés años, seguía conservando su esencia de niña.

Una vez hubo servido la comida en la mesa, Daidouji empezó a comer. El silencio en la cocina era evidente, y no se sabia si se debía a que cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, o tendrían miedo de decir algo. Optaron por pensar que era lo primero. Antes de hablar, había que ordenar primero las ideas, no vaya a ser que haya malos entendidos o confusiones en donde uno se pueda lamentar.

—¿Cómo así estás aquí, mamá? ¿No deberías estar en la juguetería? —Tomoyo podría ser curiosa cuando quería, y esta vez no lo disimulo.

—Tengo que hacer otras cosas antes de ir para allá, cariño.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Ambas se miraron, Sonomi reconoció lo que su hija quería decirle. Era como si le hiciera una pregunta sobre amor de manera discreta, sólo con los ojos y no con los labios. Ella no sabía que su única hija tenía miedo a un sentimiento tan bonito como ese, es más, se atrevería a decir que es una sorpresa enorme la que tiene ante aquella revelación, ahora, la pregunta del millón es ¿por qué?

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?

—Nada, mamá.

—Ese nada, me suena no muy convincente. Dile a mamá lo que pasa.

La joven heredera lo medito unos minutos, y luego respondió:

—Tengo miedo, mamá. No me quiero enamorar…

—¡Ah! Es eso. Pero, ¿por qué le temes? El amor es tan bonito…

—No quiero vivir lo que papá y tú vivieron.

Sonomi sonrió con melancolía. Por muchos años le había ocultado a su hija la verdad de su matrimonio, y ya era hora de que lo vaya sabiendo. Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de su fracaso. La convivencia falló desde el primer momento en que todo fue arreglado y no hubo amor de por medio, ilusa fue, creer que en algún momento se enamorarían.

—Mi amor, hay algo que debo contarte. La verdad de mi matrimonio con tu padre.

—¿Yo fui la culpa de tu matrimonio? ¿Vine antes de tiempo y él no quería?

Sonomi movió sutilmente la cabeza, negando aquellas afirmaciones de su hija. ¡Nada de eso era cierto!

—Tú padre tenía una empresa, cariño —Sonomi la miró a los ojos, con la mirada seria y penetrante —pero esta empezó a decaer. Mi padre era amigo de los padres de él, y decidió unirme a él para salvarle la compañía de una posible quiebra.

—¡Fue un matrimonio arreglado! —no pudo evitar exclamar la joven heredera

—Por decirlo así, sí. Lo fue. Nunca nos amamos, ni nos casamos por amor. Sólo fue eso, un acuerdo comercial.

—Pero…

—Yo quería ser madre, estaba lista para dar ese siguiente paso. Así que busque la manera de que tú padre y yo te concibiéramos, y un día se dio. Pero al cabo de una semana, él me dejó sola, yéndose con otra mujer.

—Mamá…

—Mi padre se entero de eso, quiso entablar algún tipo de acción, pero yo no lo deje. Así que, simplemente te lleve en mi vientre por nueve meses, luego te di a luz y te crié junto a mi padre, ya en la adolescencia me ayudo a criarte… —pero calló en el momento justo de revelarle algo. No quería perturbar más a su hija.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, cariño. Las cosas son así. Papá al final entendió que no fui feliz porque no me case con un hombre al que yo amase, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Deshice la unión de las dos empresas, y obviamente tú padre se quedó sin nada y yo quede con la juguetería, que muy pronto la heredaras tú.

—A pesar de todo, tengo miedo, mamá. Tu ejemplo es una muestra de ello.

—Pero eso no debe ser impedimento para que tú seas feliz. Tú te vas a enamorar de alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos.

—¿Y qué pasa si se acaba el amor, mamá?

—Hay manera para mantenerlo vivo. Y hay maneras, de solucionar si tu relación va mal.

—No sé, mamá. Simplemente no sé.

—No dejes que el temor te gane, cariño. El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, que sólo se vive si tú lo dejas vivir.

—¿Acaso te has…?

—Si, me he enamorado de alguien estupendo. Pero no te diré quien es, en estos momentos, pero lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Delante de su madre se mostraba fuerte, no quería herirla. Pero sus palabras estaban presentes, ¿acaso ella mostraba su miedo al amor frente a otras personas? ¡Que vergüenza! No, ella era una persona que ocultaba muy bien lo que sentía, ¿o no lo hacía bien? ¡Ella era quien ayudaba a los demás, no lo contrario, por Dios!

Sonomi terminó de darle un sorbo a su café, se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se fue. Sin darse cuenta, Tomoyo empezó a derramar lágrimas, pues la revelación de su madre, y su miedo a abrirse al amor, simplemente provocaron que ella explotase.

Izumi, la empleada de años de la familia Daidouji, la abrazo con ternura, tratando de calmarla. Ella la conocía desde que estaba en pañales, la había visto crecer, y también fue testigo cuando se gradúo de la universidad. Estaba viendo los cambios de su dulce Tomoyo, en donde dejaba de ser niña y pasaba a ser una mujer.

Y Touya era el hombre que ocupaba la mente de la joven heredera en esos momentos.

¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de alguien que prácticamente le lleva siete años?

Suspiro, una vez hubo calmado su llanto. No quería sentirse así, tan oprimida, tan confusa, pero sobre todo, tan triste. Saber que tal vez él no le corresponda sus sentimientos, provocaban que no dijera nada. Pero tenía que hablar, y la única que la podía escuchar, era precisamente la hermana menor de él, su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿De verdad pensará matarla a pesar de la amistad que han construido a través de los años? ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto, por qué?

—¿Se siente mejor, niña Tomoyo?

—Si, eso creo. Voy a mi habitación a descansar un rato.

Izumi la vio partir con ternura. Lo que hace el amor, ¿verdad? Ese sentimiento que llega, pero nunca se sabe cuando se irá, o quien sabe y tal vez perdure para siempre. Es tan difícil de describirlo o en su defecto, explicarlo. Sólo se sabe que es algo que nace en el corazón, y que muchas veces, aunque pelee contra la razón, jamás perderá, y es precisamente aquello lo que teme Tomoyo. Perder el poco de control, pero sobre todo, de cordura que tiene.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
>the one you need,<br>'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
>When there's someone that should know<br>then just let your feelings show  
>and make it all for one and all for love.<p>

When it's love you make  
>I'll be the fire in your night.<br>then it's love you take.  
>I will defend, I will fight.<br>I'll be there when you need me.  
>When honor's at stake,<br>this vow I will make:

En la casa de los Kinomoto se vive casi el mismo aire que en la mansión Daidouji, la diferencia es que ahí habitan tres personas. Dos de ellas enamoradas, y uno con los sentimientos confusos. ¿Qué pensaría su hermana menor si le dijera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, que para rematar es siete años menor a él? ¿Qué diría su padre o la madre de ella? Pero sobre todo, ¿ella le correspondería a sus sentimientos? ¡Que frustración!

Él que se jactaba de ser una persona que no creía en el amor, que eso no iba con él, estaba ahí, mirando su desayuno como si fuese lo más importante del mundo, huyendo de sus propios sentimientos e inquietudes. Su padre lo miraba con ternura, pues sabia lo que le pasaba, ¡él lo había vivido con su difunta esposa! Y Sakura, intuía que era lo que tenía así, pero lo que no se imagina que sea con su mejor amiga. ¡La sorpresa que se llevara cuando se entere!

—Hermano, sé que el desayuno esta delicioso, pero fue hecho para ser comido, no observado —dijo la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto con cierta burla.

Touya gruño palabras que no se entendieron. Su padre sonrió calidamente.

—Sakura, no molestes a tu hermano —le llamo la atención con delicadeza y ternura.

Ella asintió, mejor no sería molestar a su padre. Aunque el señor Kinomoto jamás se ha enojado, ni cuando hizo sus pequeñas travesuras. Les llamaba la atención, pero siempre era con ternura, explicándole el porqué no lo deben volver hacer. Los dos siguieron comiendo, pues cada quien tendría cosas por hacer esa mañana, y al menos el arqueólogo tendría que preparar de la mejor manera la noticia que le iba a dar sus dos hijos.

—Niños, ¿Qué dirían si les dijera que me he vuelto a enamorar?

—Eso es estupendo, papá…

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú? —preguntó Touya con sorpresa —Eso no es estupendo, Sakura… —le contesto a su hermana con cierta molestia.

—Claro que sí, hermano.

—Dime una razón. Sólo una, monstruo.

—Papá tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Yo pronto me casaré, tú harás tu vida, aunque sea solo y él necesita de alguien que lo ame y cuide. No es malo enamorarse, Touya. Y si papá encontró una mujer que lo respete y ame como es él, pues bienvenido sea.

Oh, está bien. Esa fue razón suficiente. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Él mismo se encontraba en un predicamento que su mente no entendía. ¿Por qué dejó que su corazón hablara? Si tal vez no le hubiese hecho caso, no estaría así, pero tampoco podía mostrarse como un ser de hielo que no tiene sentimientos. ¡Era un ser humano, por Jesucristo! Él sólo quería sentir el amor de la mujer que ama, llegar a casa y encontrarse con la calidez del hogar, un beso en los labios de su esposa junto con una sonrisa. ¿Era mucho pedir?

_"El amor no tiene edad, siempre está naciendo."_

Había leído esa frase en algún lugar, pero no lo recordaba en esos momentos. ¿Será verdad? Suspiraba. Se estaba volviendo loco, y esa bruja de ojos violetas no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que ha hecho con él. No le culpaba del todo, pues no la tenía. En esas cosas, por lo general, nadie tiene el error de enamorarse, porque eso no es un pecado, ¿verdad? Sólo nace, y cuando uno se da cuenta, ya esta atrapado ahí, con una sola salida. Ni siquiera lo ponen a elegir.

¡Que asunto más complicado es enamorarse!

Aunque por otro lado, cuando su madre vivía, veía lo feliz que era el estar junto a su padre. Se veía a lo lejos que ambos se amaban con mucha pasión, locura y ternura. Y por otro lado, también lo podía constatar con su hermana junto al mocoso. Ambos botaban demasiada miel, si no se hacia diabético era por un milagro de Kami-Sama. ¡Lo juraba! ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirle que el amor es bonito, maravilloso, precioso y todo los sinónimos habidos y por haber?

Simplemente no comprendía. O eso quería creer.

_"El primer suspiro del amor es el último de la cordura."_

—Niños, debo salir hacer unas diligencias, ¿creen que estarán bien?

—Si, papá. Anda nomás —contesto Sakura, aunque sus ojos verdes demostraban lo contrario y de eso se percató Fujitaka.

—Por mi no te preocupes, papá. Voy a salir un rato, con permiso —Touya se marcho. Apenas si probó su desayuno. Ambos suspiraron, él nunca cambiaria.

—Hija, si quieres…

—No, papá. Ve nomás. Yo debo ir a Tokio, olvide de hacer unas cosas en la oficina.

—¿Segura?

Al ver que su hija afirmaba con la cabeza, no siguió insistiendo. Pues aquello no iba con ella, y de seguro si continuaba con eso, ella tal vez, se enoje. Aún recordaba cuando estaba en la universidad, y él le reiteraba una y otra vez lo mismo, Sakura terminaba explotando muy contrariada. Y no, no quería verla así, no de nuevo. Cómo crecieron sus niños, ya no es lo mismo y eso lo sabe. A veces se arrepentía de haber escogido la carrera de arqueología, pues no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, y una vez casi le costo su matrimonio. Pero el amor todo lo puede, y después de un dialogo con su, entonces esposa, pudieron solucionar sus diferencias.

Por otro lado amaba lo que hacia, descubrir las antiguas civilizaciones que pertenecieron a este mundo, y que, aunque digan que estemos muy avanzados, realmente eran ellos los que estaban desarrollados. ¿Cómo es que los egipcios pudieron construir semejantes pirámides sino había maquinaria de construcción? ¿Cómo es que los Mayas sabían acerca del tiempo, sin siquiera haber visto un reloj? Y muchas otras preguntas que uno se hace, pero que sólo se obtiene a través de la arqueología y de la historia. Y él era especialista en eso. Pero a veces, ni él podía contestarlas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico. Se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente, tomo su chaqueta y se fue. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, pero al mismo, tenía que encontrarse con la mujer de ojos violetas que lo tiene loco, pues tenían que quedar de acuerdo para dar la noticia a sus respectivos hijos. ¿Cómo lo tomarán? ¿Les caerá bien el anuncio de su relación? No, no pensaría en cosas negativas, sino lo positivo, ¿no es eso lo que siempre dice él? Pues lo pondría en práctica.

Sakura subió a su cuarto, una vez termino de lavar los platos del desayuno. Sólo tomaría lo necesario, como su MacBook Pro de quince pulgadas, que cabe decir que fue regalo de su padre cuando se gradúo de diseñadora gráfica y el Ipad, que fue su autoregalo. Había empezado a trabajar una agencia de marketing y publicidad cuando se incorporo del instituto, aunque eso fue en contra de su padre, pues él no quería que ella hiciera eso, pero la dejo cuando le dio una breve explicación de las razones del porqué tomaba el trabajo. Quería ser independiente.

Y a partir de entonces ella iba ahorrando la mitad de su sueldo. La otra mitad, la usaba para sus gastos universitarios, y su padre, por insistencia de él, le pagaba la colegiatura de su carrera. Él siempre la había apoyado a que realizara sus sueños, y si ser diseñadora gráfica lo era, pues no se iba a negar. Él haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para apoyar a sus hijos.

Bajo con las cosas, se instalo en el comedor y enseguida se puso hacer diseños. Después de todo no le había mentido a su papá, excepto que ella no tenía que viajar a Tokyo. No quería preocuparlo con sus cosas, además, él merecía ser feliz y si lo era haciendo su trabajo, no podía reprocharle nada. Aunque lo extrañaba mucho.

_Pero su mente se perdía en su mejor amiga y en su hermano, ¿por qué?_

Para Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya eran dos personas especiales que los quería mucho y deseaba verlos felices. Pero últimamente a los dos les esta pasando algo. _¿Amor, tal vez? _Nunca negaría que en algún momento pensó en juntarlos, se los vería tan bien estando juntos. Pero había decidido no entrometerse en la vida de los demás, y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. No intermediarios.

Y se perdió en sus creaciones.

Por otra parte, en el templo Tsukimine, se encontraban dos amigos caminando en silencio completo. Él no quería forzarlo a que le dijera algo, lo conocía tan bien. Siempre era así, le pasaba algo, se sumía en sus pensamientos por algún tiempo y luego se reanimaba, como si fuese por arte de magia. Pero esta vez, era diferente, eso lo sabía. Una mujer lo tiene así, y quien sabe cuando salga de ahí.

Quiso hablarle, pero se contuvo. No quería ser imprudente e importunar a su mejor amigo, tampoco le podía hablar sobre el amor, porque de seguro ha de estar fastidiado que todos le digan lo mismo. Además, tenía que dejar que el mismo se diera cuenta de las cosas, dejar que su corazón sea su brújula y lo guíe a la felicidad. Sabía que él estaba luchando contra eso, pero una vez que cae en las redes del amor, es imposible salir. A Yukito le paso exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a Nakuru. Y no se arrepintió de haberse hecho su novio y posteriormente su esposo.

El sabía mucho de eso.

—No dejes que el temor al amor te gane. Si dejas que eso pase, podrías perder a una maravillosa mujer que esta esperando por ti.

Escucho que dijo una adivina, ¿cómo llegaron hasta allá? No lo sabía. Miro a su amigo, y vio que estaba confuso, le podía leer en la mirada. Estaba seguro que aquellas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón, tenían toda la razón del mundo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al otro lado del templo, donde tenía una vista hacia un hermoso lago. Y ahí se quedaron contemplándolo en silencio profundo.

Touya en cualquier momento hablaría, y él como buen amigo que es, lo escucharía sin decir nada.

Ambos miraban al horizonte. Por donde sale el sol, y también por donde se oculta.

La vista era hermosa, la brisa fresca los besaba sutilmente, removía sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Seguían callados, las palabras sobraban en el ambiente, pero no se podía dar el lujo de no explicarlas, tenía que hacerlo para poder comprender que era lo que pasaba realmente. Y esas palabras de la adivina lo dejaron más aturdido que antes. ¿El amor es así, siempre?

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de tu esposa?

—No puedo darte razones…

—¿Cómo que no puedes dar razones? —preguntó Touya alterado. Tenía que haberlas, de seguro.

Yukito rió al verlo así. Era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo.

—No hay razones en el amor, Touya. Sólo se da.

—Yuki…

—Touya. Debes entender que el amor llega así de improviso, cogiéndonos de sorpresa. Pero esta en uno en aceptarlo o en rechazarlo. Pero, por lo general, uno siempre se da una oportunidad de conocerlo, de vivirlo.

—¿Eso te paso con Nakuru?

—Si. Cuando uno se enamora, Touya, lo hace de manera completa, aceptando virtudes y defectos, pero sobre todo, amando a la persona tal cual es, sin intenciones de cambiarla. Eso es lo hermoso.

—Supongo que Nakuru te llena de esa manera.

—La amo por como es ella, toda natural. A veces niña, a veces mujer, a veces empresaria, la amo toda. Como ella me ama a mí, así como soy yo. Eso es amor.

—Tengo miedo, Yuki. ¿Y si ella no me ama como soy yo?

—Lo hará. Estoy seguro de eso.

—No lo sé. De verdad que no sé nada.

—¿Es ella, verdad?

—¿Quién? —estaba confundido por la pregunta de su amigo.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya. ¿Es ella?

—Si. Es ella —contesto con cierto aire de nostalgia —Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Fácil. Por tu mirada.

—¿Mi mirada?

—Siempre pones una mirada de enamorado perdido cuando hablas de ella, o pones una que, un poco más, y la idolatras como si fuese una Diosa.

—Así que es eso. Tan bien me conoces.

—Puede ser…

En realidad, Touya era un libro abierto, y si no se equivocaba, Sakura ya debió haberse dado cuenta de ello. La pequeña, como la llamaba él de cariño, ya no era tan despistada e inocente como antes. Con el paso del tiempo, las personas cambian, aunque la mayoría de las veces la misma persona no se da cuenta. Sólo los que están alrededor, como los familiares y amigos, por ejemplo.

Ambos siguieron observando el horizonte. Cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Yukito ya conocía ese sentimiento, Touya estaba a punto de experimentarlo. ¿Se armaría de valor y se lo diría? Él siempre se caracterizo por ser frontal, directo y sincero. Pero esta vez, dudaba y mucho. Realmente estaba confundido, y no sabía que camino escoger. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba a su padre? Fujitaka era un hombre sabio, y estuvo casado y se ha vuelto a enamorar. Si, tal vez él le pueda ayudar con su inquietud.

Saco el teléfono móvil y marco un número, el mismo que se sabía de memoria. Había tono, ahora sólo le tocaba esperar a que contestara. Los minutos pasan.

_No dejes que el temor al amor te gane. Si dejas que eso pase, podrías perder a una maravillosa mujer que esta esperando por ti._

¿Tendrá razón la adivina?

Y después de cuatro tonos, alguien contesto.

—Aquí, Kinomoto.

—Papá, soy Touya. Necesito conversar contigo, ¿podríamos vernos?

—Claro hijo, no hay problema. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el café nuevo que hay cerca del parque pingüino?

—Si, papá. Ahí estaré. ¿En cuanto tiempo?

—En quince minutos.

—Esta bien, papá. Nos vemos. —y cerró la comunicación.

Miro a su amigo, este sólo le sonrió como suele hacerlo. _Todo esta bien, Touya, ve a donde tengas que ir._ Le dijo con tranquilidad. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza y emprendió su caminata hacia el lugar donde había quedado de encontrarse con su padre. Si alguien podía sacarlo de esa profundidad en que se encontraba metido, ese era él. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabría indicarle el verdadero motivo que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo.

Detrás de los arbusto salió una persona, que había estado ahí antes, pero que al escuchar unos pasos, busco un escondite lo más cercano posible. Él sonrió al oler el perfume. Lo conocía de memoria, porque era el favorito de su esposa, pero ¿qué hacia allí? No sabia que a ella le gustase visitar ese lugar, nunca se lo había comentado. Sin embargo, no estaba enojado, más bien, se encontraba feliz de descubrir esa faceta de su esposa. Podrían ir allí de vez en cuando para compartir un momento de intimidad con la naturaleza.

—¿Sorprendido, señor Tsukishiro? —pregunto Nakuru con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Para que mentirte, princesa. Lo estoy. No me esperaba verte aquí, ¿qué hacías?

—Miraba el horizonte y pensaba —dejo que su esposo la abrazara por la cintura, mientras ambos perdían sus miradas en el horizonte.

—Supongo que escuchaste todo, ¿no?

—No voy a mentirte. Sólo espero que él se apure antes de que la pierda, y pueda vivir lo que vivimos nosotros.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Tsukishiro. Yo también deseo lo mejor para él.

Y ambos se perdieron mirando el horizonte.

En el hotel que quedaba en el centro del pueblo, en una habitación se encontraban una pareja acostada, acariciándose mutuamente. Un suspiro sale de los labios de la mujer, tal vez lo que esta pensando le trae ciertos recuerdos, o tal vez pase por su cabeza la situación de su única hija. Quien sabe. Había escuchado hablar por teléfono a su pareja, y muy en contra de su voluntad, lo tendría que dejar ir. Por el bien de todos.

—¿Vas a encontrarte con Touya, Fujitaka?

—Si. Él necesita aclarar muchas cosas, esta muy confundido. Espero poder serle útil esta vez.

—No te trates así. Tú eres un padre ejemplar para los dos, Fujitaka.

—Lo sé. Pero casi no pude aprovechar la niñez y la adolescencia de los dos, por mi trabajo. A veces me pregunto porqué escogí la arqueología.

—Porque te apasiona descubrir la historia que guardan nuestros ancestros, alrededor del mundo. Por eso.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

—Si, lo sé.

Y en ese momento, el arqueólogo tomo su teléfono móvil y marco un número. Espero paciente a que alguien le contestara.

_Dejá Vu._

—Habla Kinomoto.

—Hija, ¿cómo estas? ¿Aún sigues en Tokyo?

Sonomi lo miro sorprendida. ¿No estará pensado en decirle a su hija acerca de ellos en ese momento, o si? Él la miro a los ojos, y le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

—No, papá. Estoy en Tomoeda. Regrese hace veinte minutos, ¿por qué?

—Quiero que esta noche vayas al restaurant Moonlight con Shaoran. Tu hermano ya lo sabe…

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ese restaurant no es el favorito de Sonomi?

—Esta noche les voy a revelar algo, y quisiera que estén ahí —pero no contesto a la pregunta de su hija.

—Esta bien, papá. ¿A que hora tengo que estar ahí? —Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo su padre se hizo el loco para no responderle a su pregunta. Está bien, no lo presionaría.

—A las ocho en punto. Hice la reservación a mi nombre.

—Bien, papá. Ahí estaremos. Cuídate.

Cerró el teléfono y espero a la reacción de su pareja.

—¿Piensas decirle lo de nosotros a tus hijos esta noche? —no se esperaba aquello. Tenía pensado en decirles la verdad, pero no tan pronto.

—Si. Deberías hacer lo mismo con tu hija, Sonomi —le aconsejo con ternura.

Y siguiendo el consejo de su pareja, la señora Daidouji cogió su móvil, marco el número del móvil de su hija y espero paciente a que le contestara. Él tenía razón, era ya hora de revelarles la verdad.

—Habla Daidouji.

—Hija, necesito que vayas al restaurant Moonlight esta noche —dijo por todo saludo.

—¿Y eso, mamá?

—Tengo que darte una noticia. Anda a las ocho en punto, la reservación está a nombre de Fujitaka.

—Mamá… —sabía que su hija era muy perspicaz, observadora y era difícil de engañarla. Pero era todo o nada en esos momentos. Ya tenían que decirles, si querían seguir como una pareja normal. Ya no eran unos adolescentes queriendo jugar al amor.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Si, mamá. Estaré ahí.

Y cerraron la comunicación.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a estar todos juntos para la tremenda noticia. Lo más probable es que lo acepten, porque intuían que sus hijos querían la felicidad para ellos, y sin son pareja, pues sólo quedaría felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor. El único que tal vez se podría oponer es Touya, pero en esos momentos empezaban a dudarlo. Fujitaka se despidió con un beso en los labios de Sonomi, y salio de la habitación.

Suspiro.

Ahora, a encontrarse con su hijo mayor.

Caminaba por aquellas calles de Tomoeda que tanto conocía. Pensaba en todo lo que ha vivido durante ese año, incluso de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sonomi Daidouji. Nunca se imagino que terminaría enamorado de ella, de la mejor amiga de su difunta esposa. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella hubiese querido que él rehiciera su vida a lado de una mujer que lo aceptase tal cual es. Con sus virtudes y defectos.

Y esa era ella. La mujer que lo conocía desde hace tiempo.

De pronto diviso el café. No sabía como explicar el motivo que lo llevo a citar ahí a su hijo, pero lo hizo y no se iba a dar vuelta atrás. También pensaba, en como debía decirle su secreto esa noche. Sería un largo día, de eso estaba seguro. Entró al local, busco con la mirada a Touya y lo encontró. Camino hasta donde él, se sentó en la mesa y espero paciente porque su hijo mayor reaccionara. Y no tardo en hacerlo.

Ambos se miraban, pero no decían nada.

El silencio los mataba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para que me citaste, hijo? —Fujitaka fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—Necesito saber una razón por la cual la mujer que tanto amo, se fijaría en mí —tan directo, como siempre.

—No sabría decírtela…

—¿No? ¿Por qué no, papá?

—En estas cosas, no hay razones. Sólo sentimientos y emociones. No se explican, se viven.

—¿Quién me lo dice?

—Un hombre que se enamoro dos veces. La primera con tu mamá, y la segunda, con mi pareja actual.

—Papá…

—Es la verdad, hijo.

—No creo que ella se fije en mí. ¡Le llevo siete años, por Kami-sama!

—Y yo era ocho años mayor que tu madre y míranos. Terminamos casados y con dos hijos.

—Papá…

—El amor no tiene edad, hijo.

—No lo sé, papá. Simplemente, no lo sé —contesto su primogénito con cierta melancolía y con un suspiro.

—Hablando de amor. Necesito que vayas al restaurant Moonlight esta noche, a las ocho. La reservación está a mi nombre.

Touya lo miro, pero no dijo nada. Así que, Fujitaka prosiguió.

—Tu hermana lo sabe, y va a ir a con Shaoran. Necesito comunicarles algo.

—¿Qué será?

Fujitaka sonrió con ternura. Se levanto de la mesa, se despidió de su hijo mayor y se fue. Lo curioso del caso, es que no consumió nada. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque los nervios lo traicionaron, y prefirió no probar bocado alguno. Touya se quedó pensando en las palabras de su padre y de su mejor amigo. Suspiro. Él quería vivir algo como lo que vivía su hermana menor, y porque no decirlo, también lo que vivía Fujitaka.

Ese brillo especial que tienen en los ojos.

Movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Se levanto, dejo pagado lo que consumió y salio del local. Necesitaba aire fresco, y mientras caminaba a casa, tal vez las ideas se ordenaran y el valor que se había ido de vacaciones, regresara y podría hablar con ella antes de ir al restaurant que su padre lo había citado. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirles? ¿Acaso…? Negó con la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Mejor no se hacia de pensamientos locos. Ya tenía uno y con eso era suficiente.

De algo estaba seguro: todos le decían que el amor era hermoso y que había que vivirlo. Lo que no entendía es como una mujer, como Tomoyo, se fijaría en él. Es decir, él era lo opuesto a ella: explosivo, celoso, directo, sincero, crudo, y otras cosas más que no valdría la pena mencionar. Pero esas son las principales.

_Los polos opuestos se atraen. Y de manera intensa._

¿Será verdad?

El timbre de la casa sonó. Sakura dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió abrir la puerta. De seguro era Tomoyo. Habían hablado hace no más de veinte minutos, en el cual la ojivioleta le comunicaba que estaría en su casa para cambiarse de ropa para la cena de esa noche, y porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Kinomoto no era muy perspicaz como ella, ni tan observadora, pero si se daba cuenta de las cosas más sencillas del mundo.

Y para ambas fue una sorpresa que sus padres las hayan citado para esa noche en el restaurant. Es cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta la vio ahí, parada con un bolso y con el rostro contrariado. ¿Qué le pasaba? La dejó pasar a la casa, Tomoyo avanzo primero y ella iba detrás de su amiga. Se miraron a los ojos cuando la ojivioleta se volteo a verla con una ceja alzada. Una pregunta silenciosa. _Tenía trabajo que hacer,_ le susurro.

_"Un amigo puede ver en ti más de lo que tú mismo eres capaz de ver"_

Ambas eran amigas desde niñas, y habían compartido muchas vivencias a lo largo de su desarrollo. No por algo eran mejores amigas. Se conocían a la perfección la una y la otra, pero hace año y medio que Daidouji le oculto algo. Un secreto que prefirió guardarlo, pero que ahora, se le ha ocurrido salir y ella no aguanta más la situación. Tenía que decírselo, pero le temía la reacción de la ojiverde.

¿Y si no lo toma bien?

Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kinomoto. Tomoyo dejó el bolso encima de la cama y se sentó en la silla. Tenía que tranquilizarse, ordenar las ideas, y ver la mejor opción de decirle a su mejor que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano. Aparentemente es sencilla la situación, pero no con Sakura. Ella también es celosa con respecto a su hermano, y bueno, tal vez no le agrade la idea. Pero no lo hace de mala, no señor. Sólo quiere lo mejor para él, eso es seguro.

_"Un amigo es alguien que te da total libertad de ser tú mismo."_

—Vamos abajo. Creo que debemos hablar.

Daidouji asintió de manera automática. De verdad estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraba. Ella siempre se caracterizo por ser así. Mostrar a una persona distinta de lo que es ella realmente. Si tenía miedo, enseñaba valor. Si tenía dudas, mostraba seguridad, y así sucesivamente. Tomoyo nunca dejaba que le vieran su lado vulnerable. ¿Razones? Ni ella misma lo entendía, así que, no hay respuesta para ello.

Una vez que estuvieron abajo, Daidouji miro la laptop de su mejor amiga y vio que había estado diseñando. Para que negar, ella hacia unos diseños increíbles, y el retail* que hacía era de lo mejor. Pero desde hace un tiempo que la ha visto decaída, y no sabía la razones del porqué. Ella era excelente en su trabajo, incluso en la universidad ganó un premio al mejor diseño, y al mejor comercial; aparte de tener las notas más altas.

Tomoyo se especializo en diseño de modas. Pero si compartieron materias básicas juntas. La conocía tan bien, intuía que algo le pasaba, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Sakura ha cambiado tanto, que incluso ella ya sabe guardar sus sentimientos, sus problemas de la mejor manera y convence a todos. Pero a Daidouji no. Nunca logrará ocultarle algo, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Qué quieres tomar, Tomoyo?

—Jugo, si tienes.

Sakura se fue para la cocina, dejando a su amiga sola en la sala. Se dirigió a un pequeño bar que tenían, sacó una botella de Whisky. Luego fue al anaquel**, sacó dos vasos y los puso sobre la mesa. Se dirigió al congelador y saco una cubeta de hielo. Se lo puso en los vasos y sirvió en el Whisky. Algo le decía que su mejor amiga lo iba a necesitar. Sea lo que sea que le tenga que decir, tendría que armase de valor y en las condiciones que estaban, no lo haría. Que tan bien la conocía.

Por último sacó un charol, puso los dos vasos, la botella de Whisky y un par de servilletas. La sorpresa que se llevaría al ver que no le llevaba jugo como ella pidió. ¡Ya no son unas niñas, por Kami-sama! Además que un buen trago no le hace daño a nadie. No creía que Tomoyo tomara más de dos vasos, si es que tomaba. Y ella, bueno, tenía que buscar la perfecta excusa del porqué estaba bebiendo.

Llego a la sala y encontró a Daidouji mirando la ventana. Estaba muy pensativa, y de eso se percato desde hace tiempo, pero no dijo nada para darle su espacio. ¿Qué será lo que tiene guardado? Al igual que su amiga, ella también tiene sus secretos. La vida le enseño que si quería seguir adelante, tendría que aparentar su estado de ánimo, y ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Así era el mundo, y tenía que acoplarse a él, quiera o no.

Puso la bandeja en la mesa, se sentó a esperar a que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de su presencia. No quería importunarla. Tal vez este reuniendo las palabras necesarias para lo que tenga que decirle. Además, no todos los días se ve a la famosa Tomoyo Daidouji en ese estado, es de noticia de primera plana. De eso estaba segura. La ojivioleta se volteo y la vio a su amiga sentada y sobre la mesa un trago fuerte. Suspiro.

—Te dije que quería jugo, Sakura.

—Algo me dice que necesitas de ese Whisky para armarte de valor y decirme lo que llevas guardado por mucho tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas —susurro apenas. Pero fue escuchado por su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo tomó asiento, cruzo la pierna, cogio el vaso de Whisky y le dio un sorbo. El líquido le quemaba la garganta, algo así estaba necesitando. Bien, era en ese momento o nunca. Si Sakura la mataba, bueno, iría a la cárcel por un buen tiempo, y algunas personas se sorprenderían al enterarse de lo que hizo. _La asesinó por estar enamorada de su hermano mayor, _ese sería el titular del periódico local. Y posiblemente estaría en los demás medios de comunicación y sería noticia.

_Ya, Tomoyo. Deja de imaginar idioteces._

Pero…

_Ya, Tomoyo Daidouji. Ahora, empieza por hablar._

Como amaba a su conciencia. Nótese sarcasmo puro. Gracias.

—¿Bien, Tomoyo? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

—Veras, Sakura —_vamos Tomoyo, tú puedes._ Su conciencia la estaba animando, ¡Eso la motivaba mucho! (Sarcasmo puro al estilo Daidouji) —Mira, lo que pasa es que… ¿Te imaginas a nuestros padres saliendo juntos? Yo no. Se me haría raro, ¿qué es lo que tendrá que decirnos? Aunque claro, eso lo hablamos por telé…

—Tomoyo. Deja de irte por otro lado y habla de una buena vez. No creo que estés aquí para hablar de la cena de esta noche. Eso lo hicimos por teléfono hace más de cuarenta minutos —había olvidado que Sakura suele ser un _poquito_ impaciente. Bien, se lo diría. Tomo otro sorbo de Whisky, le quemó la garganta. Pareciera que estaba haciendo efecto.

—Tienes razón. Yo quiero decirte, que tú eres una gran amiga y que hemos vivido muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo, y me siento dichosa por eso —_bien, sólo tienes que decir lo otro, vamos Tomoyo_. Se animo a sí misma. Sakura la miraba con una ceja alzada. Oh, está bien —Yo comprenderé si no quieres hablarme más. Es más, entenderé tu reacc…

—Tomoyo…

—¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano!

Silencio.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos cuando lo grito. Por un lado se sentía bien liberándolo, por otro, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria su mejor amiga. No la escucho decir nada, y tampoco sintió la presencia de ella a su lado. Como mucho recelo, abrió sus ojos amatistas. La vio sentada ahí, sin decir nada y con el vaso de Whisky en sus manos. Oh, ¿qué has hecho Tomoyo Daidouji?

Tomo aire, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y miro directamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga. Ya estaba dicho, así que retractarse, no podía hacerlo. Se observaron por varios minutos, más de lo necesario. En los ojos de la ojiverde se podía leer muchos sentimientos: tristeza, alegría, melancolía, entre otros. Mientras que en los ojos de la ojivioleta se leía una sola cosa: he destruido mi amistada de años con Sakura. Aunque en el fondo, no era eso, ¿verdad? Que alguien le diga que es mentira.

—Así que estás enamorada de mi hermano mayor —no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

—Si.

Y una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sakura.

—¡Que feliz me haces, Tomoyo! —se levantó y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Daidouji le correspondió el abrazo.

—Pensé que no te gustaría la idea y que…

—Vamos, Tomoyo. ¡Claro que me agrada la idea! Tú y mi hermano. De verdad harían una hermosa pareja. Y los hijos que tendrían…

—Sakura. Te comento que tu hermano no tiene la más mínima idea de que estoy loca por él.

—Lo sé.

Escucharon como alguien abrió la puerta principal y luego la cerró. Tal vez pudiese ser el señor Kinomoto, pero Sakura lo dudaba. Su padre le había comunicado que se iba a demorar un poco más, que lo más probable es que él estaría en el restaurant a la hora indicada. Su hija no quiso ahondar más, pues conocía a su padre y sabía lo que él hacia. Además, él siempre les enseño a respetar las decisiones de los demás.

Por un minuto, su mente se perdió, recordando lo que paso hace un par de meses atrás, lo cual la derivó a una depresión profunda. Ella lo ocultaba muy bien, incluso sobornó al doctor para que no le dijera nada a su familia, cuando se enteraron que estaba en el hospital. No supo porqué tuvo la grandiosa idea de ingerir aquello, pero lo único que tenía en mente era en acabar con todo, y con ello, sus problemas.

Pero Shaoran se preocupo mucho, incluso la llevo al hospital cuando la encontró tirada en el piso de manera inconsciente.

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

No diría nada. Aquello simplemente pasó.

—Monstruo, ya llegue… —se quedó paralizado cuando vio a la mujer que tanto ama, ahí, sentada en el sofá de la sala.

—Oh, hermano. ¿Quieres quitar esa cara?

—Es la única que tengo, Monstruo.

—Deja de llamarme así. Sabes que eso me fastidia mucho.

—Siempre serás un monstruo…

—Ya, Touya. Por favor. No molestes a tu hermana, ¿si? —intervino Tomoyo, evitando una posible guerra entre los hermanos Kinomoto.

Y por arte de magia, Touya se quedó callado.

_Alguien quien lo controle, eso es interesante._

—Sakura, son las seis de la tarde, ya deberíamos estar arreglándonos para la cena de nuestros padres.

Y la cogio de la mano a su amiga para subir hasta la habitación de la castaña. Touya soltó un suspiro. Tomoyo estaba huyendo de él, pero en cualquier momento le diría la verdad, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Si era o no correspondido, sólo lo sabría si se lo decía, mientras tanto no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Tomo el mismo camino que antes había cogido su hermana con su mejor amiga, y se fue a su cuarto.

Tomo una ducha de agua tibia que lo relajo bastante. Había estado tenso, sin haberse dado cuenta. Primero la adivina, luego su mejor amigo y por último su papá, no lo habían ayudado mucho a sacarlo de su confusión, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: tendría que hablar con la amatista, y confesarle sus sentimientos. Era la única vía para saber si ella sentía lo mismo que él o no. Pero él era diferente, mucho.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul marino, se puso mocasines negros y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón. Se lo veía guapo cuando se vestía de esa forma, lo hacia ver muy masculino, aunque no negaba que también se lo veía mejor cuando andaba con ropa deportiva, lo hacia ver más joven, ocultando su verdadera edad. Miro una foto de su familia que reposaba en su escritorio, y una pequeña nostalgia lo invadió. Extrañaba mucho aquella época.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la ojiverde, las dos amigas se vestían de manera elegante. Sakura se puso un vestido verde oscuro que llegaba hasta dos dedos debajo de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón del mismo color, y en una diminuta cartera ponía sus cosas necesarias. Tomoyo era otro cantar. Un vestido por encima de la rodilla color azul marino, zapatos de tacón de color negro y una cartera pequeña donde iban guardados sus pertenencias. A ambas se la veía muy bien. Sólo faltaba un poco de maquillaje, y arreglarse el cabello.

A las siete y media en punto estaba Shaoran tocando el timbre de la casa de su prometida. Aún seguía preocupado por ella. De sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla, sus emociones revolvían todo su ser, y su mente se imaginaba las peores cosas. Lo bueno, es que aquello pasó y él supo la verdad, gracias a que tuvo el poder de convencimiento sobre ella para que aflojara la lengua. Y la verdad lo golpeo. Sólo pudo abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ya solucionarían ese inconveniente.

_Para todo hay solución, ¿verdad?_

Touya abrió la puerta. Le dio paso al joven Li y ambos se dedicaron a esperar a las mujeres a que bajarán. Como siempre, el genero femenino se demora tanto tiempo para arreglarse para ir a un sitio. _Pero de seguro valdrá la pena la espera, ¿no?_ No es que no le gustara estar a lado de su futuro cuñado, pero el sentía el ambiente tenso y eso lo estresaba bastante. Sin embargo, ambos seguían callados, sin decir ni una palabra. Gracias a los cielos, que Touya no lo molesto con la cosa más mínima.

No tendría paciencia para aguantarlo. Así de sencillo.

—Perdonen la espera —esa fue la voz de Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Valió la pena, princesa.

Para que negar lo obvio. Ella estaba hermosa, incluso hasta su hermano lo reconocía. Pero se quedo embelesado viendo como bajaba Daidouji con ese vestido que le marcaba perfectamente sus atributos. No lo negaba, era una Diosa en persona. Ella también lo miro y casi se le va el aire al observar lo guapo que se vía. Ahora confirmaba lo que decían muchas mujeres de él: era todo un Adonis.

—¿Nos vamos con Shaoran o nos vamos por separado? —pregunto la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—Yo prefiero irme con ustedes —contesto Daidouji.

—Nos vamos juntos, allá vemos como hacemos el regreso —dijo Touya sin quitarle la vista de Tomoyo.

Y así se fueron en el carro del heredero Li. Cabe decir que Touya y Tomoyo iban en el asiento trasero, mientras que Sakura iba de copiloto. Era un silencio reflexivo por todos. En esos momentos, el paisaje era lo mejor que podían tener para acomodar sus respectivas ideas. La castaña sabía que tenía que confesar lo que había hecho hace unos meses atrás, pero sobre todo explicar el motivo que la orillo a eso. El ambarino meditaba, mientras conducía, en como proponerle a su novia algo mejor y que dejara aquel trabajo. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, y que tenía que decirle a la amatista. Y por último teníamos a Daidouji, que pensaba en como decir todo lo que sentía aceptando, tal vez, una negativa por parte del hombre de ojos marrones.

En fin, todos tenían un motivo por el cual meditar.

**8:00 p.m**

El Chrysler 300C del 2005 se estacionó frente al restaurant a la hora puntual. Sus ocupantes se bajaron, e ingresaron al local. Sakura sólo dio el nombre de su padre, y enseguida un mesero los guió hasta la mesa, donde ya se encontraba junto con la señora Daidouji. Nadie dijo nada, excepto el saludo. El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. Los hermanos Kinomoto querían descifrar el comportamiento de su padre mientras que Tomoyo quería entender que era lo que pasaba con su madre y porqué sus ojos violetas brillaban más. Li, bueno, él estaba de metido y hacía de soporte para su prometida.

Fujitaka pidió el vino de la casa. Uno delicioso y caro. Cada uno tenía servido una copa, pero aún seguían sin decir nada. Un mesero llego para tomar la orden de lo que se iban a servir, lo cual no tardo más de cinco minutos. Todos se miraban, seguían en silencio, y presentían que si uno hablaba, tal vez se olvidasen de la noticia que les iba a dar. Pero eso no iba a pasar, ¿verdad?

Varios minutos después, llego la comida.

Pero antes de que alguien probara un bocado, Fujitaka se levantó, tomo de la mano a Sonomi y pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

—Chicos. Sonomi y yo… somos pareja.

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

El segundo capítulo de esta historia romántica.

Aquí utilice la canción de Bryan Adams ft Rod Stewart: All for love

¿Qué será lo que le paso a Sakura para que ella haya cambiado tanto? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué quiso terminar con todo? Ah, eso lo sabremos en último capítulo.

Espero reviews, pero sobre todo que les guste esta historia. La estoy haciendo con mucho cariño y con mucho amor.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
